crafty_lifestylefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
2017 * My First Video Q & A! 28, 2017 * DIY Pom Pom Slime Tutorial! 28, 2017 * Unicorn Slime Tutorial 12, 2017 * Interview with my ukulele teacher Carmen! 1, 2017 * My Fantastic 4th of July Foods! 1, 2017 * My First Craft Haul! 13, 2017 * DIY Edible Gummy Bear Slime! 13, 2017 * DIY Back2School Survival Kit! First Back2School Video! 4, 2017 * Massive Justice Haul! Back2School! 5, 2017 * Back2School Lunch Box Ideas! / What's In My Lunch Box 13, 2017 * Giant Target Haul! Back2School! 22, 2017 * DIY Mug Cake! Simple and fool proof! 25, 2017 * House Tour in Hawaii! Hawaii adventures! 11, 2017 * DIY Sand Towers! HAWAII ADVENTURES! 11, 2017 * Trying Hawiian Snacks! HAWAII ADVENTURES! 21, 2017 * MICHEALS HAUL! SLIME HAUL! SLIME CRATS AND MORE! 1, 2017 * Hawaii vlog! LAST EPISODE OF HAWAII ADVENTURES! 18, 2017 * Balloon POPPING Slime Challenge! 21, 2017 * THE CANDY CHALLENGE! WITH MY COUSINS HENRY AND STELLA 26, 2017 * [[Christmas vlog] 6, 2017 * Christmas wishlists ideas! 12, 2017 * DOLLAR TREE CHRISTMAS HAUL 16, 2017 * TESTING 4 DIFFERENT TYPES OF GLUES 18, 2017 * CHRISTMAS CRAFTS! 23, 2017 2018 * Making Cupcakes with Isabella! 6, 2018 * What I Got For My Birthday! 20, 2018 * Trying The Mystery Oreo’s! 2, 2018 * My Morning Routine 23, 2018 * Crafty Lifestyle's Survival Guide to Babysitting 2, 2018 * The Blindfolded Lego Challenge 9, 2018 * TESTING FUN TOYS! 7, 2018 * Welcome to my Channel! 4, 2018 * Nickelodeon Choice Awards Voting 29, 2018 * How To Say Ten Words in Spanish! 30, 2018 * DIY Mothers Day Craft! 5, 2018 * DIY Emerald City Slime Review 16, 2018 * Summer Snacks! 20, 2018 * Weird Things Booklovers Do! 2, 2018 * The Craft Challenge! Special Guest... Isabella! 1, 2018 * DIY Binder Organization! 11, 2018 * DIY Cookies&Cream Ice Cream! 20, 2018 * Shop with me at Target! 10, 2018 Upcoming * London Vlog * The Donut Challenge * The Crafty Lifestyle Slime Collection * Hamilton Haul * DIY Cupcake Box of Chocolates (TEST) * My Most Favorite Songs * DIY Penguin Cupcakes (TEST) * Crafty Lifestyle's mom helps with her clothes this week (TEST) * DIY Cat Cupcakes (TEST) * Nightime Routine of a Wizard * The Craft Olympics * DIY Spring Crafts * Harry Potter Book Review * Exploding Experiment * Hogwarts Theme - Piano Tutorial * The Slime Scavenger hunt * DIY Chocolate marshmallows * DIY Bath Bomb * Room Tour * DIY Buttered Popcorn (TEST) * DIY Spaghetti and Meatballs (TEST) * Crafty Lifestyle: Life Hacks! * 10 Ways to Speech French * DIY Horse Cupcakes (TEST) * DIY Shark Cupcakes (TEST) * DIY Princess Cupcakes (TEST) * DIY Sunflower Cupcakes (TEST) * DIY Science Experiement * DIY Alien Cupcakes (TEST) * DIY Owl Cupcakes (TEST) * DIY Harry Potter Slime * DIY Pumpkin Patch (TEST) * Alexa plays the harry potter quiz * Candy Haul * Trying Harry Potter Theme Candy * 7 Second Challenge * DIY Fairy House * 2018 Trend Idea? * Christmas Vlog 2018 * House Tour * Crafty Lifestyle: Lego Builder * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Vlog * DIY Vanilla bean cappuccino * The Crafty Lifestyle Fun Day * Valentine Day's Crafts * February Favorites * The Animal Race (A Green Screen Crafty Lifestyle Video) * St. Patrick's Day Crafts * Chubby Bunny Challenge * Crafty Lifestyle: Easter Hunt * Bean boozled challenge * DIY Fluffy Slime * Asking Alexa (Google Home) Questions * Crafty Lifestyle: Shopping Vlog * The Crafty Lifestyle Game Show * Ukulele Tutorial * Gum Tasting Challenge * The Ten Dollar Craft Challenge * Ten Favorite Books * Trying out Japan Candy * My Nighttime Routine * A Strangers Things Video * Craze Kid Interview * Crafty Lifestyle Best Moments (50 Subscriber Special) * The Crafty Lifestyle Livestream * How to Use Green Screen * A Stop motion Crafty Lifestyle Video * Spring Vlog (TBD) * The Twister Game Play Upcoming Series * Crafty C Play Series (Playing Girl Games) * Craze Kid and Crafty Lifestyle:Book Reviewers Series * Book to Movie Review Series Unfinished/Cancelled Videos * The Original Slime Collection Video Reason:'Too much slime and too long * All I want for Christmas is you - crafty lifestyle cover '''Reason: Too embarrassing ' * What I Got For My Birthday! Part 2 '''Reason: not enough time * Back2School Look Book Reason:'''It's not back2school anymore * DIY Makeup '''Reason: Not an expert yet * DIY: Wind Chime Reason: too long * Crafty Lifestyle Christmas Intro 'Reason:'Can't... * Quest 500 (Henry's Imovie Project) 'Reason:'We deleted it, since some parts were shown in the mystery oreo video * The Original Morning Routine Video 'Reason:'Deleted it and has copyright which will be blocked everywhere * The Original Crafty Lifestyle's Guide to Babysitting 'Reason:'It didn't have music in it * Kidtopia vlog 'Reason:'I ran out of time * The Blindfolded Makeup Challenge 'Reason:'N/ACategory:Playlist